1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adaptor and a testing device for testing electrical connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in various electronic devices, such as computers, optical disk drives, mobile phones, and so on. An electrical connector is a conductive device for connecting electrical circuits together and for allowing electrical signals to pass between the electrical circuits. Therefore, it is necessary to test the electrical connector, in order to assure reliability of the electrical connector.
Printed circuit boards are used for testing electrical connectors in a testing device. Most electrical connectors include an insulating housing and a plurality of pins accommodated in the insulating housing. One end of each pin is electrically connected to the printed circuit board, and the other end of the pin is exposed to the air.
In addition to the printed circuit board, the testing device includes an oscillograph and a pair of leads. One end of each lead is inserted into the oscillograph, while the other end of the lead is used for electrically contacting with the exposed pins of the electrical connector. Usually the other ends of the pair of leads include two probes or two clips. If probes are used, users need to physically hold the probes against the exposed pin to establish an electrical connection. However, when holding the probes against the pins the probes may slide or skid over the pins resulting in erroneous results. If clips are used, each clip is clipped to a pin to establish an electrical connection. However, when clipping two adjacent pins the distance between the pins maybe so small that the clips may touch each other resulting in erroneous results.
Therefore, an adaptor and a testing device are needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.